


Hit Me Down, Help Me Up

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Ashton, Awkward Luke, Brotherhood, Cal and Mikey are barely in this, Crying Luke, Epic Bromance, Evil OMC, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Luke, M/M, Michael is to blame, Protective Ashton, Sad Luke, Scary Ashton, Shy Luke, Strong Ashton, Violence, all things considered, guilty Ashton, guilty michael, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's a dick. </p><p>And because of him, Luke is now stuck in a hotel room with a furious Ashton, instead of out clubbing with the other half of 5sos.</p><p>Oh, and did he mention that there is a thick arm wrapped around his neck; a gun shoved against his temple and an angry fugitive screaming orders at Ash and him, right beside his ear?</p><p>Yeah... Fuck you, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random Idea. Just going to be a short one, Just a couple chapters long. I hope you enjoy it!  
> And if you like it, please check out my other works!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re being a dick!” Luke exclaimed, staring at his oldest friend with an insulted and surprised expression.

“I don’t care. You’re not going out tonight and that is final! Now go to our room!” Ashton exclaimed, taking another step closer to the stumbling blonde.

Michael and Calum stood to the side, silently watching the fight between their youngest and oldest band-mates.

“Y-you can’t tell me what to do!” Luke sputtered, dumbfounded at Ashton’s sudden controlling behaviour.

“Yes I can because I’m older.” 

“That means shit! You can’t!” Luke felt himself become angry.

“Fine, even if I can’t tell you what to do,” Ashton closed the distance between the two band mates, staring Luke straight in the eye, “I could always make you.”

Luke’s anger left as quickly as it came, suddenly replaced by emptiness and a tinge of fear. 

Everyone knew Ashton was the strongest – I mean, have you seen his arms? While Calum usually put up a good fight against him - with his lean and athletic body - Calum was all stamina and running; whereas Ashton was all strength. Mikey and Luke could never compete; but when it came down to it, Mikey’s hot-headed temper and knowledge of fighting games always put him above Luke, who, was too awkward, uncoordinated and non-confrontational to have ever won a rough-housing match against the boys.

Ashton took Luke’s silence as the youngest boy giving up, and smirked. “Good boy.” He chided, “Now off you go to our room, okay, Lukey?”

Luke huffed with wet eyes, but gave up nonetheless. He stomped out of the room, sending Michael a furious glare on the way out, before slamming his and Ashton’s hotel door shut.

See, this whole thing started because last time Luke and the boys went out after a concert, Ashton had his phone broken and nearly his nose, when a massive cross-dresser had come onto him hard and fast. Ashton, after asking the male to stop, had to resort to striking out in order to get the guy off of him. This resulted in a full-blown fist fight ending in a broken phone, bloodied nose and banning from the club for Ashton. The cross-dresser had yelled at the curly-haired boy saying his little friends told him that Ash wanted it. After seeing red, Ashton confronted his three younger friends, angrily demanding who was the culprit. Michael, the actual culprit, immediately blamed Luke, and with the support of Cal, had Luke dragged home by a furious and bloody Ashton. 

And now here they were, a week later, and Michael still hadn’t confessed. 

“You two go.” Ashton mumbled, pinching his brow, “I’m too pissed off now. I’m gonna stay here.”

“Sounds good.” Michael squeaked, quickly gripping Calum's hand and pulling him out of the room and down into a cab, eager to run away from the angry Ashton. 

Ashton signed and headed back into his and Luke’s room.

Turning around he expected to find a sulking Luke, but instead saw someone else completely.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

Luke stormed into the hotel room, chucking his wallet and phone onto his bedside table before throwing himself face down onto his bed. Groaning out loud in anger, he grabbed his pillow and buried his head in it, letting one lone tear leak out.

“Fuck you Ashton! Fuck you Michael! You too, Calum!” He growled out quietly, content with sulking after his ordeal.

He heard someone fiddling with the lock from outside, and assuming it was Ashton, his roommate, decided against helping the struggling lad in. _Fuck him_ , Luke thought.

Finally the door opened and the person came inside. Luke refused to look up from where his face was smothered by his pillow, even when the footsteps indicated the person was coming towards him; if Ashton was here to apologize – he’d have to work for it; and if he was here to continue yelling – he could yell at Luke’s back.

Luke didn’t move or say a word until a rough hand gripped his shoulder strongly, pulling him up. Luke spun around, angered by Ashton’s physicality; however his rude retort was instantly swallowed when he turned around to face someone who was _definitely not_ Ashton.

The male opposite him was burly and well-built, taller than Luke’s noodle-like frame and substantially stronger. Wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie, the man had day-old stubble on his jaw and matching dark brown hair and eyes. What frightened Luke though, was the angry glint in the man’s eyes, his evil smirk, and the way his muscles tensed - as if ready to pounce.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?!”

Both men in the room whipped their heads to the door, where Ashton stood with a confused – yet still angry – expression on his face.

Before either of the young boys could react, the intruder jumped forward, grabbing Luke, before quickly trapping him in a tight headlock. Luke gasped at the sudden attack, struggling futilely until the man tightened his arm around Luke’s frail neck, effectively cutting off most of his air and stopping his struggles.

“Get off him!” Ashton yelled, surging forward. His advance was stopped short though when he was hit with a wave or absolute terror.

“Take one more step and you will be cleaning your little friends’ brains off of the wall. Do you understand?” The large man growled out whilst shoving the barrel of his handgun against Luke’s temple.

"I understand! Please just don’t hurt him!”

“Turn around and lock the door. Now. No funny business and no screaming.”

Ashton hesitated and Luke let out a sickening choking sound as the intruder tightened his hold.

“Ok! Ok!” Ashton hurried, locking the door.

“Sit on the bed.”

Ashton didn’t hesitate this time. After a minute of silence, he asked, “W-who are you and what do you want.”

“You can call me Alpha; you don’t need to know who really I am. And I’m here to escape the police, and you two faggots are going to help hide me or baby blondie here, is going to have a bullet fired so far up his arse the crime scene investigator won’t be able to find it.”

Ashton blanched at the crude threat, stomach turning over as he watching tears start to fall down Luke’s red cheeks.

As Alpha chuckled at the two kids’ reactions, Ashton was hit with guilt. It was his fault Luke was here right now; his fault his youngest band mate was in this trouble.

And thus, it was _his_ responsibility to save him.

And he is going to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and Comment Please - it really helps inspire me to update.
> 
> Also any ideas for the story? Would love to hear your ideas!! )
> 
> P.S. Also I'm sorry its short

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short! It just to set the story. Other chapters will be much longer  
> Kudo and Comment please! Would love to know where you think this is going and what ideas you have :)


End file.
